Love Somebody
by withloveme
Summary: Artemis and Wally have a son together, but Wally never knew about him, so when Artemis left the Team, Wally thought it was because of "Personal Reasons", but, no, she had a son named Chase Crock. Nightwing was the only one who knew about Chase, but when Artemis is taken by the Shadows, Chase has to ask the help of Wally to find her. Spitfire and Traught friendship


Love Somebody

(I do not own Young Justice)

(Based on the song; Love Somebody, by Maroon 5)

(Which I do not own either.)

**Chapter One; Birthday**

(_Thoughts_) (Chase looks most like Wally, with a little Artemis mixed in (hair), his personality is like Wally's.)

**Artemis' P.O.V**

"Chase!" I call in the sweetest voice I can manage. Today is Chase's 17th birthday, so I woke up early in the morning to make his favorite breakfast; everything, he is a speedster, and it's the least I could do for my son. Even though we're tight on money, doesn't mean I can't spoil him a little.

He comes into the kitchen and his bright green eyes light up at the sight he sees in front of him. _Just like his father. _

"Wow, Mom! Thanks!" he has a mouth full of food when he says this, so his speech is garbled.

"Uncle Dick is coming over soo-" I was cut off by the sound of the door-bell ringing. "Now."

I walk the small distance from the kitchen to the front door, when I open it I see Dick – without his shades _surprising - _standing with a fairly large sized box wrapped in Flash wrapping paper with a giant red bow off to the side.

"Hey, 'Mis." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey." I say back.

"So, where's the Birthday Boy?" he asks.

"In here!" Chase yells.

Dick loops around me to go into the kitchen, where Chase is. I could hear greetings being exchanged, and Chase wanting to open his present.

"Only if 'Mis says it's alright," Dick looked at me with the damn puppy-dog-eyes, and I caved.

"Fine, fine. Open it now." I say, I honestly have no idea what he got him, but if I remember, last year, when Chase found out that Dick was Nightwing, Chase wanted to be apart of the new Team of teenage supers. He has the super speed, why not use it? So Dick and I promised him that when he turned 17 he could join Young Justice. Knowing Dick, he probably had this whole morning planed out. Chase was getting on the Team.

Chase gladly accepts the gift and waists no time in opening it.

As he pulls his gift out of the box his eyes widen, him mouth is wide open. He looked up at Dick and I and his face slowly broke into a smile. The food on the table forgotten, he slowly stood up from the table, and walked over to me in the doorway, he didn't say anything but "Thank you." Over, and over again.

When I finally looked in the box, it was like someone had punched me in the gut. It was a hero uniform, just like the one that Wally used to wear.

He want over to Dick and hugged him just like he did with me, while also whispering "Thank you." Again, and again.

When Chase pulled away Dick said,

"Now, before you can join the Team, you need to train, learn to control your speed, and most importantly, ask you Mother if its alright."

Chase rushed over to me, "Can I Mom, please? Can I please? I will do all my homework, chores, and help you with whatever you want. Please Mom? Can I please join the Team?"

I tried to look like I was contemplating, but Dick and I both agreed that he was ready, Dick also said that he would train Chase for me and keep him safe. There were things going around that the Shadows were trying to get me back, and would do whatever necessary. I'm afraid that they might try to take Chase. He can hold his own, I know that, but that doesn't stop me from worrying.

"Only if you promise me that you will be careful and not _die _on me." I say.

Chase laughs and nods his head.

"Then yes, you can join the Team."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he ran up and hugged Dick and I once more before running around the apartment.

Dick turned to me, all happiness gone form his face. "Their coming, Artemis. And you know it."

I sigh, "Yes, Dick, I know."

"Be careful, Artemis." He says, before going to Chase's room and telling him goodbye, he'll see him at the Cave later.

When Dick leaves, Chase is next to me in a second asking if he can go to the Cave. He has met the Team before and is good friends with all of them; he's probably bouncing off the walls on the inside to be able to tell them that he can finally join the Team.

"Yes, fine, go on, just be back before dinner." I say, he kisses my cheek and says a rushed "I love you, Mom." Before running out the door with his new uniform in hand.

After he leaves I start to clean up the mess in the kitchen. I'm almost done when I feel a sharp prick on my neck. I touch the spot were I felt it and pull from my neck to find a small pin in my hand; I don't have time to prepare myself for the pain that I feel now. It kept going until the point I was wishing for death. But just as face as it came, it stopped, my vision began to go blurry, and the last thing I see before I blacking out was my Father in his Sportsmaster shit standing over me.


End file.
